The present invention relates to an apparatus for securing aerating devices, for aerating water with fine bubbles, to air supply conduits. The aerating devices are secured to the air supply line by means of a mounting, whereby the aerating devices are detachably connected to the mounting and are supplied with air via this mounting.
With the heretofore known apparatus of this type, the aerating device is provided with a tubular connector that is connected with the mounting by a screw thread. Especially with elongated aerating devices, this type of fastening not only takes too much time, but is also connected with the drawback that it is almost impossible to carry out the necessary thread movement for effecting a fastening due to the presence of adjacent devices.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus of the aforementioned general type according to which all aerating devices that are possible can be rapidly and reliably secured to the mounting.